Kau yang Jadi Penyamar!
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan. Termasuk juga Jiraiya yang bersama Naruto itu. Itachi menyuruh Kisame untuk menyamar dan menggoda Jiraiya yang terkenal penggila wanita itu. Oneshot, Drabble Naruto chap.146, OOC parah, Gaje, R&R?


_Kleneng..kleneng.._

Terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di atas tembok desa Konoha. Keduanya sama-sama memakai jubah hitam-hitam dengan motif awan merah. Sama-sama memakai kutex berwarna ungu tua di jari tangan dan jari kaki mereka. Sama-sama menggunakan penutup kepala yang menutupi wajah tampan mereka(Hueek! Kalo Itachi sih gue demen). Sama-sama memakai boxer berwarna biru langit, bahkan sama-sama memakai celana dalam bermotif Sailor Moon. Penjelasannya benar-benar sampai ke dalam-dalam. =_="

"Kau rindu kampung halamanmu ya, Itachi?" tanya laki-laki bertampang hiu ke partner di sampingnya yang bernama Itachi. Tapi yang ditanya malah diam saja.

"Sepertinya misi kita kali ini akan sedikit sulit ya? Mengingat anak itu dijaga oleh salah satu dari tiga legenda Sannin!" dengus laki-laki jangkung itu. "Mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya, tapi aku.."

"Tidak, Kisame. Kalau kita tidak berpikir dengan hati-hati, kita juga bisa terbunuh!" balas Itachi.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Kisame.

"Setiap orang pasti punya kelemahannya masing-masing. Termasuk juga dia!" ucap Itachi sambil memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki blonde dan seorang pria berambut putih panjang.

_Kleneng..kleneng.._

**~Kau yang Jadi Penyamar!**~

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oneshot, Drabble Naruto chap.146, OOC parah, Gaje, judul gaje, Jayus Dll**

"Menurut sumber yang kudapat, Jiraiya itu sangat gila perempuan. Oleh karena itu kita gunakan perempuan sebagai umpan!" kata Itachi.

"Ah! Benarkah itu?" Kisame tak percaya. "Tapi ngemeng-ngemeng kau dapat sumber seperti itu dari mana? Apa dapat kita percaya?" tanya Kisame ragu. Aneh juga temannya yang selalu kelihatan diem-diem itu bisa mengumpulkan sumber seperti itu.

"Aku dapat sumbernya dari teman sesama Sannin-nya!" dah tau kan orangnya siapa? Sementara Kisame hanya mengangguk saja tanda bahwa dia tahu orang itu.

"Engg...tapi di mana kita bisa dapat wanita yang bisa kita jadikan tumbal(?)" tanya Kisame. Itachi malah menatap Kisame.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Kisame mulai takut. "Jangan bilang kalau aku yang harus menyamar jadi wanita untuk menggoda si tua itu dan menikah dengannya?!" teriak Kisame frustasi.

"A-aku tidak mau, Itachi! Bukankah kau yang lebih pantas jadi wanita? Lihat tubuhmu kecil dan rambutmu panjang seperti wanita kebanyakan, kan?!" Kisame mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Fuh...kau tau Kisame?" Itachi menutup matanya sejenak.

"Apaan? Kasih tau dong!"

"Sepertinya aku sedang mood untuk membunuh orang. Siapa yah yang bisa kujadikan-"

"O-oke! Aku saja yang jadi wanita!!" Kisame mulai gugup. Kalau dia tidak menuruti perintah Itachi, dia pasti jadi hiu bakar. O.O

Kemudian Kisame menggunakan jurus berubah wujud. Dia menjadi seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih, memakai terusan pink berenda dan memakai sepatu high heels setinggi 20 cm.

"Ya ampun, Kisame! Aku jadi ingin mengodamu. Kau cantik dan bahenol banget! Coba dari dulu kau berpenampilan seperti ini, pasti aku gak akan malu kalau jalan saat misi denganmu!" ungkap Itachi. Sementara Kisame hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati mendengar pengakuan dari Itachi tersebut.

**Time Skip**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berbaju hitam, bertubuh langsing dan berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam berlari menyusuri desa Konoha. Sepertinya dia mencari seseorang. Ya, anak itu bernama Sasuke uchiha.

Setelah melihat kondisi gurunya, Kakashi Hatake, yang sangat menyayat hati dan tahu bahwa orang yang selama ini dicarinya untuk dibunuh dengan cara dimutilasi ada di Konoha, Sasuke langsung berniat mencarinya. Untuk tujuan apa dan dengan dasar apa dia datang ke Konoha. Apa untuk menjemputnya? Tapi dia baru sadar setelah mendengar dari salah satu ninja yang ditemuinya bahwa orang itu sedang mengincar Naruto.

'Kalau Itachi sampai menemukannya, Naruto bisa dibunuh!' batin Sasuke. Dia akhirnya mampir ke Ichiraku ramen untuk menanyakan apa Naruto datang ke situ.

"Permisi, Pak! Apa Naruto datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke to the point pada penjaga warung Ichiraku itu, paman Teuchi.

"Oh, si Naruto! Aku akan jawab kalau kau mau beli ramen dulu!" kata paman Teuchi.

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit! Dia ke sini atau tidak?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tidak mau jawab!" paman Teuchi tetap bersikeras. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sasuke membeli satu porsi ramen tersebut.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto tadi datang ke sini tidak?"

"Si Naruto gak datang ke sini kok!" ucap paman Teuchi.

Saat itu wajah Sasuke langsung merah karena menahan amarah. Dan sedetik kemudian Ichiraku ramen langsung rata dengan tanah.

* * *

_Tok..Tok.._

Sebuah ketukkan di luar pintu kamar, membuyarkan konsentrasi si pemuda berambut kuning cerah yang sedang meditasi itu.

'Hah..dia sudah kembali rupanya! Akh, biarin aja dech. Siapa suruh jalan sama wanita cantik gak ngajak-ngajak aku!' dengus pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu.

_Tok..Tok..Tok.._

'Abaikan..abaikan..'

_TOK..TOK..TOK.._

Ketukkan pintu tersebut semakin kencang saja. Tapi Naruto masih mengabaikannya. Biar saja orang tua itu tidur di luar.

_TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK.._

'Abaikan, Naruto…abaikan..'

_TOK..TOK..BRUG..BRUG..BRUAK.._

"WOIII!!! BERISIK BANGET SIH?!!" teriak Naruto sebal karena ketukkan di luar semakin kacau saja.

_TOK..TOK..BRUG..BRUG...._

"Iya, iya sabar! Ini juga mau dibuka!" sahut Naruto yang kemudian mengambil kunci kamarnya_._ Dan…

* * *

Sasuke kembali berlari untuk mencari Naruto. Menurut orang yang melihat Naruto, dia pergi dengan seorang pria tua tinggi, berambut putih panjang yang merupakan salah satu dari trio macan eh- trio Sannin.

"Permisi! Apa ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning,berwajah bodoh dan seorang pria tua, berambut putih panjang datang ke penginapan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang pria yang berjaga di situ.

"Engg..anak kecil dan pria tua?" orang itu kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"ADA ATAU TIDAK?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Oh, kalau tidak salah mereka yah! Mereka ada di kamar 99. Dari sini-" belum selesai orang itu menunjukkan di mana letak kamar 99, Sasuke sudah menghilang.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke balik lagi dan berkata..

"Emm…kamar 99 tuh di sebelah mana yah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Ya iya lah, kalau gatal mah musti digaruk!

"Sok tau sih.."

* * *

"Kau Naruto kan?" tanya seorang laki-laki berjubah hitam dengan mata merahnya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Sekilas orang ini mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Wajah dan sharingan-nya benar-benar sama. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa takut pada orang ini. Sampai-sampai Naruto kencing di celana.

"Bu-bukan, sa-saya Amingwati!" jawab Naruto yang tanpa sadar mengucapkannya.

"Hm…kau punya selera humor yang bagus juga!" ungkap laki-laki ganteng itu.

"Te-terima kasih. Sa-saya merasa terhina eh- merasa tersanjung!"

"Kau bisa keluar sebentar dan ikut denganku? Nanti aku kasih balon sebagai hadiahnya!" kata laki-laki itu. Dan Naruto menurutinya juga.

.

.

_Tap..Tap..Tap.._

Laki-laki itu terdiam.

"Lama tidak ketemu ya…Sasuke!" ucap laki-laki itu ketika Sasuke datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Itachi…Uchiha.." Sasuke mengucapkan nama keramat itu dengan penuh kebencian. Halah bahasanya.

'Itachi Uchiha?' batin Naruto.

'Itachi Uchiha! Orang yang ingin dibunuh oleh Sasuke itu. Penjahat kelas S-krim yang sangat terkenal itu? Benarkah itu dia?'

'Kertas..kertas..pena..aku harus minta tanda tangannya!' Naruto membatin sambil mencari-cari kertas dan pena.

"ITACHI, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!!!" teriak Sasuke sambil melancarkan chidori ke arah Itachi.

_BRUAG!! DRAK!!_

_Cip..Cip..Cip.._

'Fiuh..hampir saja aku kena!' batin Itachi lega. Dia tidak kena serangan chidori karena yang kena itu malah kodoknya Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba muncul(baca: salah muncul).

"Akh! Kodok-ku kenapa dichidori, Saskey? Emangnya dia salah apa?" jerit Jiraiya sambil meratapi kodok-nya yang terkapar tak berdaya.

"Sial meleset!!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

'Si Kisame mana sih? Aku udah dikepung kayak gini. Si Sasuke juga, ketemu kakak sendiri bukannya cium tangan malah maen serang dan teriak-teriak pengen bunuh gue segala. Sebenernya dia diasuh sama siapa sih sampai jadi brutal kayak gini?' batin Itachi agak sebal dengan perlakuan kasar adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Heh, kau yang berbaju hitam? Jadi kau yah yang sudah menjebakku dengan wanita cantik tadi? Cara kotor seperti itu tidak akan mempan untuk memisahkan aku dan Naruto, kau tahu itu!!" teriak Jiraiya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Itachi.

"Itachi…Itachi…" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, Kisame berlari-lari kecil ke arah Itachi sambil mengangkat roknya. Dia agak kesulitan berlari karena high heels yang tingginya 20 cm yang dipakainya itu. Bajunya terlihat terkoyak, menampilkan bahu biru mulus miliknya. Beudeuh!

"Ki-Kisame?" Itachi sangat terkejut dengan penampilan Kisame sekarang ini. "Kau-kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Itachi...ayo kita pulang sekarang juga! Aku hampir saja dilecehkan oleh aki-aki kampret itu!" Kisame menunjuk pas hidung Jiraiya.

"Kau hampir dilecehkan atau…sudah dilecehkan?" tanya Itachi serius.

"A-aku tidak bisa jawab. Terlalu memalukan dan menyakitkan!" Kisame mulai menangis meraung-raung dan menggunakan rambut Itachi untuk mengelap ingusnya.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Biar misi menangkap Kyuubi kita berikan pada leader Pein aja!" kata Itachi. Lalu mereka berdua lari a.k.a. kabur atau melarikan diri.

"Sebelum itu…" Itachi menuju ke arah Sasuke lalu menghantamnya ke tembok.

"Ciuman perpisahan dulu yah, Sasuke! Muach!" Itachi mencium pipi Sasuke dan kembali berlari mengejar Kisame yang udah nyampe negara Suna.

"TUUIIIDAKKKKKK!!!" Sasuke menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Wah, dua curut itu mau kabur rupanya! Woiii...jangan kabar kalian!" Jiraiya mulai mengejar mereka berdua.

"Ah! Tidak terkejar!" ya iya lah~ baru juga dua langkah, mana bisa dikejar.

"Lah..yang penting kondisi Sasuke sekarang!" ucap Jiraiya yang melihat kondisi Sasuke yang memprihatinkan.

Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke berniat melihat keadaannya sekarang ini. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar, keringat dingin mulai menetes dari seluruh wajahnya-banjir keringat-nafasnya seperti tercekat, mata onyx-nya seperti mau keluar. Sepertinya dia sangat syok dan kejiwaan mulai terganggu sekarang ini.

"Sasuke…kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"Aku…Aku…"

"Iya, Sas! Tarik nafas, terus hembuskan, tarik nafas.." ucap Naruto yang seperti sedang memberi aba-aba wanita yang akan melahirkan.

"Hiks..aku…tidak menyangka kalau dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini, kakakku jadi…incest!"

".."

".."

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**Hieeee…mau donk dicium sama Itachi!! XD**

**Sumpah saya gak akan selebay si Saskey dah~ Padahal kan itu cuma cium pipi untuk adiknya tercinta! Si Sasuke kebanyakan baca fic tuh!*dihajar***

**Well, masih inget kan episode yang ini? Pas yang Itachi nonjok Sasuke sebenarnya dia tuh nangis!*sok tahu!*trus yang pas berbisik ke Sasuke, pasti si Itachi pengen nyium si Sasuke. Udah lama gak ketemu kan?  
**

**Hua..Hua..gomen kalo gaje sangad!! Entah kenapa ide ini langsung muncul begitu aja di pinggang saya.*ngawur* **

**Ngerjain fic ini sambil ditemenin sama lagu-instument-Light's theme & L's theme. Wuih..mantap dah!! ^^b**

**Ok, sampai ketemu di mana-mana! Hehe**

**Ciao….**

**R*****e*****v*****i*****e*****w?**


End file.
